Blood and Moonlight
by s.j. snodgrass
Summary: A man is murdered. The culprits still at large. They are not vampires, and not human, either, but werewolves. They will kill again, if the Hellsing Organization can not track the creatures. But is the Hellsing Organization enough to stop these murderers?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey, everyone. Sorry I've been sort of floating around in space lately. My reasons are on my profile, so if you are curious, take a peek. **_

_**Now, this fic is going to be a good one. Promise. Disclaimer: Hellsing is not mine.**_

The night was cold and foggy. Mist hung in the air, and clouds drifted across the sky, hiding the full moon and darkening the night.

London's inhabitants were, for the most part, asleep in their beds. However, even at such an hour at night as this, some people were just staggering home from the bars, stinking of beer and whatever else they had stuffed into their great mouths.

One man in particular, a large, bumbling man with a slack jaw and listless eyes, was stumbling through the dimly lit streets. A bottle was clutched in his grubby fingers, occasionally lifted to his lips, where the majority of the amber colored liquid would slosh down the front of his shirt.

He shuffled his feet across the ground, teetering here and there, until he suddenly stopped and cocked his head to the side. He had heard a muffled sound, coming from the alley closest to him.

He strained his ears and blinked his eyes, not able to pick up the sound again. After waiting for a few moments, he shrugged his shoulders, deciding that the sound must have been his imagination, and continued his slow ambling down the street.

Not five minutes later, he heard the sound again, louder this time. It sounded like the soft padding of paws on cement.

"A dog…?" He muttered, taking another swig of his drink. He pulled his sagging pants up a little further and eased his way towards the alley the sound originated from.

The sound was growing louder, and it seemed to be that there was not just one entity making it's way toward the man, but perhaps three of four. The man wiped his nose and peeked into the alley.

As soon as he did, a sudden chill swept over him and the sound of paws stopped. He backed away a few steps and called out, "'Ello? Anybody there?"

The man suddenly jumped backwards and stumbled as two pinpricks of golden lights appeared in front of him. He calmed, however, as a furry head detached itself from the shadows and claimed the lights as it's eyes.

The man breathed a sigh of relief and grew angry at being frightened by a dog. "You bloody animal! You scared the piss out of me! Get out of here!" He threw his now empty bottle at the animal and hit it. It snarled and flashed its teeth at the man, teeth much too large to be in a normal dog's mouth.

A shrill scream broke the silence of the night before being silenced and swallowed up by the shadows.

**...TheNextMorning,9:00a.m...**

"What do you suppose could have done this?" Two police officers were standing side by side on a foggy London morning, both staring down at the street, disgusted expressions on their faces.

"Looks like a dog got him. Christ, look at the throat." The second man said, bending down to get a closer look. "Look at these teeth marks."

"Hey, Simon." The first man nudged his companion and pointed to a black BMW pulling up to the scene where several police and police cars dotted the area and blocked the street. Crowds of onlookers were being ushered away as they stopped to gawk at the scene.

The BMW came to a stop and an older man in a pressed butler's uniform and sleek black hair stepped out of the driver's seat and opened the passenger side door, bowing as it's occupant stepped out of the car.

The tall figure of a woman stepped out of the car. She straightened her black suit and red tie, taking a cigar held out to her by her butler, who then proceeded to light it for her. She took a slow drag off of it before biting down on it and approaching the detective that was waiting for her.

He look slightly annoyed at how she was taking her time. He even voiced his opinion. "Sir Integra, I do not believe this to be the proper place and time for you to take your own sweet time smoking."

"Detective Moor, I believe when you called me fifteen minutes ago and asked me to come here and exam a body, I assumed the body was already dead. Therefore, I do not think he will walk away while I smoke. Am I correct, Sir?" The tall woman, Sir Integra Hellsing, asked, her blue eyes rooting the detective to the ground.

He just grunted and looked away. "Yes, well, in your business, Sir Hellsing, the subjects do not always stay dead, do they?" He made a motion for her to follow him and she did, a small smile playing on her lips.

"What is the situation, Detective?" She asked.

"A woman called in frantically this morning, screaming about a dead body in an alley. We assumed it was a drunk bum, or something close to it. But what we got was this." He gestured toward a white sheet draped over something that was staining it red.

Integra glanced at the Detective before bending down and lifting the sheet. She nearly drew back with revulsion from what she saw, but years of training with bodies like this, she did not feel the need to move. Instead, she bent closer and examined the body.

A man was lying on a bed of glass shards. Admittedly, there was not much left of him. He looked as though he had been eaten from the neck down by something with very larg teeth.

Her eyes swept over the body and landed on a small scrap of grey fur clutched between what she imagined was one of the man's hands at a time. "Interesting." She murmured, picking up the fur.

A police woman standing by offered her a small zip lock bag into which Integra deposited the hair. She also removed a small knife from her pocket and with it cut off a small piece of flesh, adding it to the bag.

"What do you think we are dealing with here, Sir Hellsing? An animal attack, or something…else?" Detective Moor asked.

"It most certainly was not an animal. As for it being something else…were you meaning a vampire? No, it could not have been a vampire. If it were, this man would have been roaming the streets mere hours after it had been attacked. That, and I've never seen a vampire eat it's victim like this." Integra replied, taking another long drag off of her cigar.

"Then…what exactly is it?" Detective Moor asked, face paling.

"At this time, I do not know for sure. But I assure you, The Hellsing Organization will find out. We will destroy this threat by any means possible. Good day, Detective." She gave him a curt nod, put her cigar back in her mouth, and turned to leave, her butler trailing behind her.

………………**..TwoHoursLater…………………………………………………………..**

"Well Walter, what do you think?" Integra had laid the evidence she had collected from the crime scene on her desk in front of her butler, Walter.

"Well, My Lady, nothing I have seen in a long time. I will take the evidence to the lab. Perhaps we can get one of our scientists to give us an answer to our questions." Walter suggested.

"No need." Integra said, putting her cigar out in her ash tray. "I have already called in the only person we need on identifying this." No sooner had she spoken these words did the room seem to get darker, more ominous. The shadows curled and out of them stepped a tall, dark haired man dressed in a black suit matching Integra's, and a long red coat.

"Alucard. I need your help." Integra said, fixing her eyes on the man.

"In what way, Master?" The vampire Alucard asked, standing beside her desk.

Walter approached him and handed him a file, which Alucard took and began to flip through as Walter spoke, "A man was killed last night between the hours of 12:00 a.m. and 2:00 a.m.. The body of the man looks as though it has been eaten, as you can see from the photos in that file. We gathered two pieces of evidence from the scene of the crime, and we would like your opinion on what could have killed him."

Alucard dropped the file onto Integra's desk without reading it. "Let me see the evidence." He said.

Integra handed him the piece of flesh she had cut from the body, which was now in s Petri dish.

Alucard took it from her, opened it, and sniffed it. His lip curled in disgust and he put the dish back on Integra's desk. Then he smiled at her, revealing pointed fangs. "Now that smell, Master, is unmistakable."

Integra looked pleased and leaned back in her desk, lighting herself another cigar. "I knew if anyone would be able to figure this out it would be you." She was smiling.

"Ah, but Walter here should have recognized it too. After all, we encountered a creature like this several years ago." Alucard said, taking a seat in the chair across from Integra's desk.

Integra frowned. "What is it, Alucard?"

Alucard's grin widened and he folded his hands into his lap. "Why Master," He said, "we are dealing with a werewolf."

_**A/N: Chapter one done. The next chapter will come soon, don't worry. Please review, I want to hear what you think of this idea.**_


	2. The Pack and the First Move

In a dark room somewhere in London a small fire was crackling, made from dried twigs and scraps of newspaper. Around the room five people sat in the flickering light, some closer to the fire than others. Sitting closest to the fire was a young woman.

She was wearing a tight ragged red skirt, which had now reached her mid thighs. Whether or not it began that short was a question unanswered. As a shirt she wore a red bra beneath a black mesh shirt stretched tightly across her ample chest. On her wrists dangled the remnants of handcuffs, seemingly broken apart so they allowed her full use of her hands. However, the still appeared to be painful, or, at the very least, uncomfortable, as the flesh around them was pink, scarred and raw. Dark hair hung in her face as she looked down at her bare feet. Her lips were smeared with crusted, dried blood, her dark eyes cast down at the floor.

Three men sat a little ways from her. Two were slouched against each other, one with spiky blonde hair and the other bald, seven earrings in each ear. The bald one was chewing on a piece of something white, like a bone. The two were fairly young, likely to be in their teens. The oldest male, in about his late twenties, was seated at the edge of the fire's light, closest to the young woman.

He was very tall, with dark, shaggy auburn hair extending to his chin. He may have been a very handsome man if not for his wild demeanor. He was dressed in all black, his skin devoid of any tattoos or piercings. Instead, he bore a large scar stretching from his hairline to his neck.

The last person in the room was seated in the shadows, a top a large wooden crate. Her hair was long and curly, a glistening white color. She had large blue eyes which occasionally caught and reflected the light. Her clothes were also white, a Lolita style dress that, when coupled with her curly hair, made her look just like a little doll. Adding to this effect were blue ribbons tied onto the dress and a large ribbon atop her head. However, while all of this added to her doll-like appearance, what made her the most like a doll was the fact that she appeared to be no older than six years old.

At the other side of the room an argument was starting between the two younger males.

"What the fuck, Paul?!" The blonde had risen to his feet and was snarling down at the bald male, who seemed un-phased as he continued to gnaw at his bone.

"Hey, man, I think you need to share, or this is gonna get real ugly!" The blonde continued, still getting no rise out of the bald male. Increasingly angered by the fact that he was being ignored, the blonde launched himself on the bald male, apparently known as Paul.

As the blonde's body connected with Paul, Paul twisted and bit into his arm, making him yelp and snarl, biting back. The two tumbled together, snarling and biting, throwing blood and hair across the room. They rolled to the fire, where Paul pushed the blonde's back into the flames. The blonde howled and was about to strike again when a shadow descended upon the two.

"Enough!" The oldest male cried, bearing teeth much too large and pointed to belong in a man's mouth.

The younger males both rolled onto their backs, raising their bellies to the elder male, their eyes wide.

"What the hell are the two of you fighting over like mongrel pups!?" The elder male demanded, his eyes flashing like cold steel.

"It's that damn Paul's fault! He wants to keep the only fucking food we have here to himself." The blonde said, rising to his feet and straightening his clothes.

"That does not give you the right to attack him! Have some self control. None of us have had any food to eat in days. We're all just as hungry as-"

"None of us? None of us? What about your stupid bitch, Jak? She had her fill the other night. She should be the happiest of us all but instead she's cowering over there like the pussy she is who doesn't have the balls to enjoy the fact that she killed a human!" The blonde shouted, pointing at the woman by the fire who had looked up at the mention of her.

"Leland you ass! Shut the hell up! You leave her out of this or you're going to regret the fact that Dahlia bit you." The older male, Jak, shot back.

"What the hell do you plan to do, huh?" Leland bared his teeth, which were just as large and nasty as Jak's.

"Both of you, stop it!" A girl's voice boomed, freezing the two male's in place. The little girl in the Lolita dress had stepped forward, her eyes burning.

Jak bowed to her and backed away, sitting down beside the woman by the fire, trying to console her as she had dissolved into tears.

"Leland, why do you dare fight your own pack? I'll tell you why. You are growing weak. You all are. These years of living in forests as wild dogs has led you astray. Led you to forget what you are. You are Loup-Garou, werewolves, not mongrels. I expect you to act like it. We have gone without food before for longer periods of time. This is no different." The little girl, Dahlia said, her voice low and commanding. Her eyes sweeping the room.

"Yeah, but it _is_ different." Leland began, his head inclined toward her as he spoke. "Jak's bitch Lisa ate a human the other day. She isn't hungry anymore like we are. I don't see why we just can't eat our fill, too-"

"Lisa is a new werewolf. She does not have full control of her powers under the full moon as of yet. Although she has paid dearly for her mistake. She must learn to control herself, or I will personally do away with her. If I had planned better, and had known she would break free of her restraints, I would have at least let you all run wild and eat. But now she has ruined it for us. We have no doubt been discovered." Dahlia looked at Lisa, her eyes searing her.

"Discovered by who?" Paul asked, speaking for the first time.

"By the organization known as Hellsing." Dahlia said, fixing her gaze on Leland.

"What the hell's a Hellsing?" He asked, absentmindedly scratching his ears.

"Hellsing is a secret vampire hunting organization. The best in the worls, as they say."

"So, then, why would they give a flying fuck what we do? We aren't stupid ass vampires. Which, you have to admit, is a pretty good use of ass. I mean, that's what vampire's smell like, right?" Leland looked around for praise on his joke, but got nothing but serious faces. He sighed as Dahlia spoke again.

"Simple minded fool! How do you think they have earned the status of vampire hunters? Not by being killed off! If they can handle full-fledged vampires, then they are obviously formidable foes. Also, they have a toy I'd rather not loose upon us just yet." She sounded bitter, but thoughtful.

"Dahlia." Jak drew her attention from her thoughts. "Why do I get the feeling that we came here just to find this organization? You seem to know a whole lot more about this shadow organization than is needed for simple precaution. Besides, you've been insisting on building an invincible pack for a while now. I can't help but think that there is some task you want to be done here."

Dahlia stared at him for a few moments before smiling. "You're clever, Jak. Which is why I chose you in the first place." Leland shifted uncomfortably at this. "You remember I told you that a few years after I was born a certain man wiped out my clan?"

"Yeah."

"That man was Abraham Van Helsing. The founder of the Hellsing organization. The very ancestor of the on who currently runs the damned organization!" Dahlia had grown so furious at the very mention of that name that she was nearly spitting with rage when she finished, long claws extending from her hands.

All of her pack was silent as they stared at her. They were all unsure, having just realized the extent of her resolution. No one broke the silence at first, all dreading to have Dahlia's mounting fury at this Van Helsing brought down on them. Most of them were veterans of her pack, and knew that if you spoke at the wrong time, you were abused to the point of death depending on her mood. A werewolf does not becoming the pack leader without strength to back them up.

However, after a few moments of silence, a small, quivering voice broke the silence. "You plan to use us as you're revenge?"

All eyes shifted to Lisa that moment, who had stood. The rest of the pack looked at her as though she had just walked onto death, with only Jak taking a protective step forward.

"You said Hellsing had a dangerous toy. What kind of toy? This doesn't smell right to me. This just sounds dangerous. What if you get us all killed during your petty revenge?" Lisa's voice had risen to a shrill shriek.

Dahlia put her head down and smiled. A smile that could chill the bones of a dead man. "Petty revenge?" She asked sweetly.

"Dahlia, don't!" Jak cried, but Dahlia had already moved, striking Lisa in the face and knocking her to the ground. Her extended nails left wide gashes on the side of Lisa's face, who was trying to blink the rapidly pouring blood from her eyes when Dahlia's hand came down again, only to be grabbed by Jak.

"Stop, Dahlia. Just stop. Let her be, she's learned her lesson." He said quietly, staring her in the eyes.

"Are you challenging me, Jak?" Dahlia hissed, her pupils slitting.

"Of course not." Jak shifted his gaze from her eyes. "I'm just keeping you from killing one of your pack. After all, you'll need all of us, correct?"

Jak knew he had made a point, as did Dahlia as her eyes returned to normal, her senses following. "You're right." She smiled. "Just watch yourself, Jak. Don't let your feelings for her come in conflict with your feelings for your master."

"Of course not. My place is behind you. But I will not stand for you killing one of us. And on that note, I will stop you every time this issue comes up." He was staring into her eyes again, willing her to fight him on this issue.

"How very brazen." Dahlia said, smiling softly. She reached up and patted his stomach, which was as high as she could reach. Then she looked down on Lisa again, and patted her head. "I take care of my pack, as long as they are obedient, understood?" in response Dahlia received a nod, to which she replied with a smile.

"As for the rest of you," Dahlia looked up at the rest of her pack. "Leland, I suggest you kill some rats to relieve yourself of your hunger pains. Paul, you come with me, I have a special assignment for you." Paul stood at her command and came to stand by her side.

"I could help you, if you need anything. Unlike Jak and his bitch, I think we should kill these Hell-bastards." Leland said, getting to his knees in front of Dahlia.

She smiled. "I know. And your time will come, don't worry." She kissed his forehead and raked a thin line with her nails across his cheek before turning to walk deeper into the shadows with Paul. Leland smirked at Jak, but was instantly angered by the fact that Jak was too busy licking Lisa's wounds to notice his interaction with Dahlia.

Just before Dahlia walked off into the darkness, she called out, " Oh, and Jak? I recommend you start keeping you bitch in line a little better. The next time she annoys me, there will be broken bones." With that, she melted into the darkness, leaving Jak, Lisa, and a seething Leland alone.

……………**.AT THE HELLSING MANSION……………………………… **

Integra sat at her desk, sorting through a stack of papers regarding anything relating to werewolves. This task had occupied her all day, and now it was becoming close to two in the morning. Even she knew when to call it a night.

Putting the papers in a neat stack at the edge of her desk, she stood up and stretched, putting out the cigar she had been smoking.

She turned off the light of her office and turned to walk through the hallway. Halfway down the hall she heard a small noise coming from the door to the balcony. Curious, she walked closer to it and listened. It was the sound of paws coming from outside. She knew what it must be, though why it had chosen to come here alone she didn't know. She reached into her jacket and pulled out a gun, turning the safety off as quietly as possible. Raising it high, she nudged the door open with her foot and stood ready to shoot. Nothing was there, with the exception of the moon, now waning.

She looked around hesitantly, not sure of what she would see. After pivoting a couple of times, she was convinced the thing had now passed. She was in the process of lowering her gun when over the balcony leapt a large dog, with glistening brown fur, its ears shining with gold piercings.

She leapt out of the way just in time and fired off a shot, hitting the fast moving creature in the chest, though nowhere near its heart.

It stopped its charging and stood still, growling at her, now obviously injured and in pain. He snarled, blood leaking from the sides of his mouth. He was ready to kill. He howled and charged again. Integra had just enough time to get off two shots that didn't even seem to phase him until the gun was knocked from her hand by one of the thing's huge paws. She stumbled backward, cursing herself for her stupidity at not killing the creature while she had the chance. She had been too mesmerized by its beauty and behavior.

Now, it was not anything near beautiful. Blood was gushing from its mouth, and its fur was on end. It snarled, and even seemed to smile before it jumped at her. Integra saw nothing but fangs before a red veil descended on her and blood spattered across her face.

She opened her eyes wide and scrambled to her feet as she took note of what had just happened.

Alucard was standing over her, his right arm inside of the creature's mouth. The thing was snarling and biting down harder, and Alucard was snarling right back at it. This was one of the few time Integra had seen Alucard fighting and not smiling.

"Orders, Master!" Alucard bellowed, tearing off one of the creatures ears.

"Let it go!" She said immediately, snatching her gun up from off the floor.

Withought hesitation Alucard pulled his arm from the creatures mouth. The arm had been so viciously attacked that when he pulled it free half of his arm went one way, the other still attached to his body. In response to the aggression unleashed on her servant, and as a way to relieve her anger at requiring assistance, Integra pulled the trigger once more, hitting her mark dead on: his right eye.

An eye for an arm, she thought.

The creature howled in pain and jumped back to survey the situation. It saw Integra with her gun leveled at its head, and Alucard, fangs bared and at the ready. Not liking its odds, the creature ran off, leaving a trail of blood as it went.

"Would you like me to give chase?" Alucard asked, looking after the creature.

Integra shook her head. Alucard could not see the action, but he knew her answer. "These creatures are pack animals. I know I fatally wounded him. Even a werewolf as strong as him will die after a couple of hours of being punctured by four silver bullets. Let him draw his friends out. You were having difficulties tracking them anyway." She explained, coming to stand beside him.

His arm regenerated itself and he looked her over. "You need to make sure they don't bite you, Master. While their bites won't have any effect on me, they'll turn you, and there is no cure for a werewolf bite." Alucard said, his tone very serious.

Integra now knew for sure that the blood on her forehead must be his and not hers, showing a close call and giving her the desire to shower. "I'm going to bed, Alucard. Tomorrow I want to talk to you, Walter, Seras, and Mr. Bernadotte about this situation. I believe we, or rather, I, just unleashed the fury of hell itself. But for now, I don't think I need to tell you to be on your guard this evening. Goodnight." Integra watched a grin split Alucard's face, and was relieved somehow. She didn't like the grave expression he was wearing earlier. It unnerved her.

"This could prove to be very fun hunting, Master."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Second chapter done. And the plot thickens. Give me your feedback on this chapter, please. I want to know what you think of the wolvies. I tried not to make them clichéd, and I really like them. SO, yeah. If you could tell me what you think about them, it would be great. Maybe your fav. New character, etc. More fangtastic work to come, I promise.**

**(Oh, and before anybody asks or assumes, their will be no oc/hellsing character pairings. Just Oc/Oc. Also, I case you couldn't already tell, there will be no Mary Sues or Gary Stues. I like the Hellsing characters too much.  
Seriously, none of my ocs have Mary sue traits. Unless you think poor, abused Lisa is one. O.o) Thanks for reading! **


End file.
